The Thousand in the ONE-SHOT
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Zack Addy is on everyone's mind but what could they have done? ONESHOT, 1,000 words, based AFTER The Pain in the heart [spoilers], hasn't got any changes, just view points :) (as said in title, there is exactly a thousand words in this one shot)


**THE THOUSAND IN THE ONE-SHOT.**

**based after; THE PAIN IN THE HEART**

* * *

Brennan and Booth have just came back from the hospital after Zack was arrested by the duo, after a chat with the team, the duo leave together, as Brennan doesn't want to be alone tonight, she trusted Zack and even loved him in a friendly manner of course, she saw him as her prodigy, One in a thousand applicants and she had to pick the future murderer, what was wrong with her? Booth, had tried to explain to her that she couldn't have known that Zack Addy was going to become Gormagon's apprentice, yet it didn't sooth her, so he offered to drive her home, he knew this night wouldn't be right to confess that he loved her to tiny gormagon sized pieces, so he held his tongue often biting it softly to remind him to keep his mouth shut.

Brennan had begun to sob again over her intern who turned out to be a monster, Sweets had even told Bones that Zack had made his choice and She couldn't prevent that, yet nothing anyone said would comfort or sooth her, even though in her logic she knew they were right, but in her heart she felt truely responsible, she cared for Zack, but she knew he had to be arrested.

Booth, was in a world of his own by this point, he kept thinking of shooting Gormagon and how the teeth fell from his blood-soaked mouth, how the human flesh on the altar smelt, how accurate Gormagon was when he threw his knife into the swat shooter behind him, Seeley Booth is now responsible for yet another murder, another life, but he felt he could rationalise this murder, Gormagon enthriled Zack into becoming a murder with floored logic, he had infiltrated Zack Addy's mind and poisoned the sweet young man into murder. Into harming another man. Booth felt he had done his duty tonight, by killing Gormagon he had saved life as well as taking it, he knew that it was sick to be glad of a death. Yet this is different. This time he felt it was personal, he had pulled the trigger in hatred yet he didn't care. It's his job after all.

He felt for Brennan, he knew how much pain her heart was in, he thought to the squints at the Lab, Angela was broken, Kam was... Shocked mostly and Jack, he felt responsible, he felt he had brainwashed Zack Addy into becoming Gormagon's apprentice.

What a week it's been for Seeley Booth, Shot, pronounced dead, watching his funeral, catching the badguy, being alive again, then getting slapped in his face by bones, and to top it off a Squint had fooled them all, Seeley didn't know where to place himself, with the Squints as they mourned their loss? Or behind his desk in the FBI building, well after all Seeley Booth didn't even acknowledge Zack Addy, so why does it hurt him so much?

Angela cried her eyes out into Jack's shoulder as Jack silently sobbed for his best friend, Zack hadn't died, Oh no this was much worse, Zack had became the thing they hunted. And they had to put him in a cell where he most likely wouldn't survive, the thought of Zack in prison made Sweets uneasy yet he wouldn't cry simply because he couldn't, he didn't know Zack that well yet he knew he cared for him. Zack was exceptional, yet for everyone to be in so much pain showed how little Zack Addy cared for them back, or considered them in his decision to betray them.

Yet Zack lay alone in his hospital bed handcuffed to the rail and crying, he had been twisted and warped and now he was lost, his logic failed him, Brennan had proved that to him, yet as he first went into hospital he still had Bones, Seeley, Kam, Angela, Sweets and Jack yet now, he has noone beside his hospital bed, the chair where Kam last sat was vacant, the chair was about to be removed as Zack wouldn't need it now, Noone would visit him now. Not even Angela. He lothed himself as he sat crying in self pitty, why did he join Gormagon? What was he thinking, now he'd spend the rest of his life alone in either a Cell or a mental hospital, where had his potiential gone? Now Zack Addy was nothing but a murderer who betrayed Logic and his friends, and coworkers.

The nurse checked on the murderer every few hours yet now a Police officer stood watching him, scaring him, how can zack survive in detention when even the officers scare him?

Time was no friend to Mr. Addy and he knew this, he was now alone not even his parents would care for the murderer they created now.

Angela lay in bed and thought about Zack and there time together, how could Angela have been so stupidly fooled? there again she is only a artist, she cried harder at the realisation that she felt herself to be the stupidest person in the Lab. She didn't know chemical formulae, she didn't know what bone is connected to the spine, she didn't how how to lift a fingerprint, she didn't know how to tell male from female on a corpse, yet she did know how to create there faces again after maybe she wasn't so stupid. Maybe Angela was smarter than she thought...

Jack lay beside Angela silently abusing himself mentally, how could he not have noticed his best friend to be a murderer? How could he be so dumb? Yet even after being twisted Zack saved him, even after logic was gone, Zack saved Jack at his own expense, Jack felt terrible yet Zack made his choice.


End file.
